


Dime lo que piensas

by Mapingcix



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapingcix/pseuds/Mapingcix
Summary: Una historia de descubrimiento, amor, cariño y ganas de querer.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Seunghun
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo I

Todo comenzó desde que Jinyoung tiene uso de conciencia y su mente es capaz de almacenar recuerdos. Su madre siempre fue amiga de la señora Kim, Jinyoung no tenía nada en contra de la señora Kim pero el niño lleno de mocos a su lado era el problema. Porque él lo odiaba.

Jinyoung siempre fue un niño callado, cuando se asustaba corría buscando a su mamá y odiaba que los niños se sentarán a su lado en la caja de arena, pero este niño, Kim Seunghun, era todo lo contrario, amaba hablar y no paraba de hacerlo nunca, impresionaba a los chicos más pequeños todo el tiempo haciendo travesuras, era bastante escandaloso y sucio, lo cual no iba para nada con la personalidad de Jinyoung. Aunque sus madres intentaron siempre unirlos, eran como el agua y el aceite. Jinyoung nunca quiso jugar con el otro, pero la insistencia de sus madres solo logró molestar a Jinyoung y que solo con escuchar que mencionan su nombre se enojara.

En su infancia estuvieron juntos siempre en el colegio masculino que sus madres habían escogido. En primaria donde se crean las primeras amistades Jinyoung tuvo muchos problemas, al ser un niño pequeño y de los que lloraban con frecuencia, no la tuvo fácil, muchos niños lo molestaban y aunque su madre le decía que se juntara con Seunghun, Jinyoung recuerda pensar que primero estaría con los matones que con el hablador de Seunghun.

Mientras tanto el otro chico era amigo de todos, siempre haciendo reír a sus compañeros durante clases, yendo a detención constantemente por alborotar al salón y haciéndole bromas a los profesores. Jinyoung no lo odiaba, no, odiar era un palabra muy fuerte pero definitivamente no lo quería para nada, era de esas personas que deseabas no estuvieran en el mismo curso porque entorpecian el transcurso de la clase. Sin embargo, Seunghun nunca intentaba hablar con él, desde el primer instante sabía que a Jinyoung no le gustaba su presencia, así que directamente no le dirigía la palabra a menos de que fuera necesario. Jinyoung sabía que esto frustraba a Seunghun que estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre querido y el centro de atención.

Cuando entraron a escuela media Jinyoung ya no lo odiaba, nunca lo hizo, pero ahora lo que sentía era completa indiferencia por Seunghun. Algunos dicen que lo contrario al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia, que era exactamente como se comportaba Jinyoung ante la existencia de Seunghun. Al fin y al cabo eran polos opuestos, sus madres ya no los forzaba a estar juntos, sabían que era una amistad que ya no podía ser. Inevitable.

En los momentos de preadolescia Jinyoung nuevamente tenía problemas, no era el tipo más atlético del mundo y en esta etapa los deportes lo son todo, sin embargo, Seunghun era un as del fútbol, siendo elogiado por muchos de sus profesores, al saber esto su madre lo puso en clases especiales para continuar con su futura carrera como futbolista. Jinyoung sabía esto porque su madre le contaba, pero esa pizca de información no podría importarle menos.

Jinyoung había hecho un amigo, Kim Yonghee, un adorable chico nuevo en el colegio, era bastante callado y normalmente permanecía calmado, a menos de que se tratara de matemáticas, que eran su más grande pasión y normalmente hablaba del tema muy entusiasmado, lo hacía infinitamente feliz y a Jinyoung le parecía bien esto, Yonghee era buen amigo y sobretodo buen sujeto, muy distinto a Seunghun, no que a Jinyoung le importara o estuviera comparando.

Cuando ya eran adolescentes Jinyoung se percató de su sexualidad, lo cual era normal a esa edad, primero lo tomó por sorpresa, saber que le atraían más las fotos de idols hombres que de hermosas mujeres en revistas pero no fue algo traumático ni inesperado para la vida de Jinyoung, al fin y al cabo lo más probable es que se quedaría solo, como siempre, tal vez Yonghee estaría en el cuadro, ya que Hee era buen amigo y Jinyoung podía vivir con la presencia del chico.

Entre los pasatiempos de Jinyoung estaba: leer manga, ver presentaciones de grupos k—pop en la TV y dibujar; Esto acapara la mayoría de su tiempo mientras no estuviera cuidando a sus hermanitos. A veces Yonghee venía a su casa a practicar para sus competencias de debate o solo a jugar videojuegos, también a Yonghee le gustaba jugar béisbol de vez en cuando, y aunque a Jinyoung no le gustaba mucho siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar si Yonghee quería.

Durante ese tiempo la madre de Jinyoung le contó la triste noticia, Seunghun no podría seguir jugando fútbol, a pesar de que aún era joven y podría mejorarse completamente de su lesión más adelante, la falta de práctica lo haría menos apto que sus compañeros en el futuro, resultando en pérdida de muchas oportunidades y sobretodo de tiempo, sin mencionar que si seguía jugando su lesión podría volver y finalmente ser irreversible. Al principio cuando su madre le dijo Jinyoung no pensó nada hasta que luego de algunos meses Seunghun volvió al colegio pero ya no era el mismo, no era el niño alegre que Jinyoung había conocido toda su vida, ahora sus ojos no brillaban, ya no hablaba ni interrumpía la clase y sus amigos parecían preocupados, incluso los profesores les pedían que lo apoyaran para que no estuviera triste. En ese momento es que Jinyoung supo que Seunghun había perdido todo lo que a él le molestaba, pero por alguna razón no era nada gratificante.

Los años siguieron y entraron a último año de colegio, Seunghun ya no se encontraba especialmente triste, su lesión era cosa del pasado y su sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, obviamente ya no era tan hiperactivo como durante su infancia pero Jinyoung sabía que todos debían madurar en algún momento, incluso Seunghun. Jinyoung nunca lo admitiría pero le alegraba saber que estaría bien.

Durante el último año Jinyoung tuvo su primer amor. Su nombre era Park Jihoon, estudiaba en una escuela cerca a la de ellos, lo había visto varias veces en la estación del autobús, el chico siempre estaba escuchando música, normalmente estaba solo pero a veces tenía a otro amigo que lo hacía reír y Jinyoung estaba celoso del desconocido, él también quería hacerlo reír.

Sabía su nombre porque lo decía la etiqueta de su uniforme pero Jinyoung no creía tener el valor de hablarle nunca. La vida da tantas vueltas que un día Jinyoung lo vio siendo cajero en un minimercado cerca de su casa, ese día Jinyoung estaba en pijama con un gran abrigo, solo había bajado a comprar una leche porque su mamá lo había obligado. Ese día Jinyoung hizo el ridículo enfrente de su crush pero su enamoramiento lo hizo volver a ir en repetidas ocasiones, esas veces mejor vestido, para solo verlo un poco más, incluso comprando las cosas más ridículas.

El chico a veces entablaba una pequeña conversación con él y finalmente, oh finalmente, Jihoon le pidió su número y así comenzaron a hablar por chat, las conversaciones duraban horas, Jinyoung nunca se había sentido así. Más tarde salieron en citas y formalizaron su relación. Jihoon fue su primer todo, su primer novio, su primer beso, la primera vez que tuvo sexo y sobretodo, fue su primer amor. Todos saben que esos primeros amores no duran en la mayoría de casos, en el caso de Jihoon si duró. A pesar de los sentimientos, Jihoon tenía un talón de Aquiles, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, Park Woojin, el chico que lo hacía reír. En todos sus meses de relación jamás dejó de hacerlo reír. Jihoon también fue su primer corazón roto.

Jinyoung recuerda con claridad el día que Jihoon le terminó, hacía frío y Jinyoung se encontraba en el parque cerca de su casa viendo a los niños jugar y pensando como es de fácil la vida cuando eres niño. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y, aunque Jinyoung siempre supo que él no era el primero en el corazón de su (ex) novio, que se lo dijeran era muy distinto. Pensó en llamar a Yonghee pero no quería molestar a nadie, no quería saber nada más de nadie. Entonces vió a alguien acercarse.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —era la última voz que Jinyoung quería escuchar en un momento como ese, Seunghun.

Jinyoung no levantó la mirada, sabiendo que se vería lamentable, sencillamente no respondió nada y solo miró al suelo. Al cabo de un tiempo sintió como Seunghun se sentó a su lado y solo espero en silencio hasta que las lágrimas de Jinyoung se secaron.

—No sé que te pudo haber pasado pero tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo, las cosas mejorarán pronto, lo prometo —le sonrió.

Jinyoung entonces lo miró y esa sonrisa burlona seguía en su rostro, pero esta realmente no era de burla, era una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo decía sinceramente.

—No puedes prometer eso. —le respondió. Era la primera vez en años que Jinyoung le dirigía la palabra —No tienes forma de saberlo.

—Claro que sí, todo pasa eventualmente y si no, siempre puedes hablarlo, con tus amigos o conmigo —susurró—, si prefieres.

Luego de eso Jinyoung se paró y se fue sin decir nada más, pero a pesar de todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, sentía que definitivamente no odiaba a Seunghun.


	2. Chapter 2

El mundo es tan pequeño que al terminar el colegio Seunghun y Jinyoung terminaron en la misma universidad, estudiando cosas distintas pero viéndose con la misma frecuencia ya que sus habitaciones quedaban en el mismo piso. Luego de esa vez en el parque Jinyoung no le ha vuelto a hablar realmente a Seunghun, lo más normal, no comparten amigos, ni gustos, ni nada, solo la amistad de sus madres que son amigas desde siempre y tenían toda la fe en que sus hijos de edades parecidas estarían igual, pero pues no.

Yonghee también estaba con él en la universidad, estudiando alguna ingeniería de la que Jinyoung tal vez nunca aprendería el nombre pero parecía feliz. Jinyoung estaba contento, recién iniciaba a estudiar algo que le gustaba, continuaba con su mejor amigo y la vida iba bien, nada de qué preocuparse, pero el drama busca formas extrañas de entrar en la vida de la gente, y en esta oportunidad fue gracias a Yonghee, que fue invitado a una fiesta en una gran casa cerca del campus y por alguna extraña razón, quería asistir.

—Literalmente nunca te pido nada —le dijo a Jinyoung— me invitaron y realmente quería asistir.

—No entiendo, es la primera vez que me pides algo como eso —le recordó Jinyoung mientras continuaba dando algunos retoques a un dibujo que estaba haciendo en su iPad— ¿puedo saber qué hace tan especial a esta fiesta en particular?— le preguntó ahora dándole la vuelta a su silla para encarar a Yonghee que repentinamente se comenzó a sonrojar, extraño, Jinyoung nunca lo había visto así.

—La persona que me invitó —carraspeo— realmente quiere que vaya y no quiero decepcionarla.

—¿Y esta persona es...? —preguntó ahora sí un poco intrigado.

—No importa... —susurró.

—Sí, importa, estás actuando raro... ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar Hee? —preguntó levantándose del asiento y acorralado al otro.

—Vale, vale es... —susurró— es un chico llamado Hyunsuk.

¿Hyunsuk? Jinyoung había escuchado ese nombre... ¿Dónde?

—Vive en este piso... con Seunghun.

Jinyoung miró entonces a su amigo. ¿Qué?

—¿Y cómo te hiciste cercano a este chico? —preguntó ahora más intrigado.

—En la zona de lavandería, siempre nos encontramos y... es agradable y... Creo que me gusta...

Jinyoung se sentía un poco ofendido por no haber tenido esta información desde siempre.

—¿Desde cuándo? —se acercó sin dejarle espacio al otro para huir.

—Desde hace algunos ¿meses?... Durante vacaciones de invierno hablamos mucho por chat y por eso creo que me gusta... Pero no estoy seguro porque... —comenzó a bajar la voz.

—¿Porque qué?

—Porque está muy fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Tu alcance?

—¡Sí! O sea, es hermoso y tiene muchos amigos, aparte de que es un modelo Jinyoung, eso me dijo, que a veces modela para una revista...

—¿Y qué tiene eso de fuera de tu liga? —preguntó ahora molesto por la falta de autoestima de su mejor amigo— él es afortunado de tenerte así todo nervioso por pensar en verlo, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, eres alto, muy guapo y trabajas muy duro para todo, aparte que juegas bien al béisbol, ya quisiera él ser tú.

Yonghee se rió y se sonrojó ante los elogios de su amigo.

—Vamos a ir a esa fiesta y voy a verlo y decirle "¿Estás enamorado o no de mi amigo? Si no es así, sal ahora de sus chats"

—¡Jinyoung!

—Es en serio

—No te voy a llevar, no me vayas a avergonzar

—Claro porque si no voy yo ¿miraras en tu larga lista de contactos para ver qué otro amigo te sirve? —Yonghee frunció el ceño irritado por haberle recordado su corta lista de amigos—. Estás atorado conmigo ahora.

—Me arrepiento de haberte contado.

—Shh, tenemos que ir a comprar ropa, tenemos que mostrarle quién es el modelo aquí.

—Jinyoung...

Así fue como Jinyoung terminó un viernes en la noche en un lugar lleno de alcohol y humo de muchas cosas que tal vez no eran tabaco únicamente, pero estaba feliz con su cerveza y mirando a Yonghee a la distancia hablando con el compañero de habitación de Seunghun, oh qué pequeño el mundo es, en serio. El chico parecía estar bien y sobretodo parecía interesado en Yonghee también, si la forma en la que lo miraba era una pista. Cansado de su papel de chaperon, Jinyoung sacó su celular y miró la hora hasta que alguien en la terraza atrajo su atención.

Era Jihoon. Dios, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Por su Facebook Jinyoung sabía que el chico estaba en una universidad cerca a la de ellos pero no pensaba que continuaran viviendo en la misma realidad. Entró en pánico pero enseguida se calmó, no había ningún problema, no habían terminado en malos términos y luego de eso se vieron por el barrio un par de veces, no había nada extraño, no no no. Bueno eso hasta que vió a Woojin, estaban juntos, solo hablando pero el corazón de Jinyoung volvió a sentir ¿celos?

Decidió pararse para irse, al menos al baño, tampoco iba dejar solo a Yonghee, sí, terminar su cerveza cerca de los orinales no sonaba tan mal ¿no? Se levantó rápido y decidió caminar rápido hasta... cualquier lado que no fuera dónde estaba. Lamentablemente se chocó con alguien.

Era Seunghun, se golpeó contra su pecho ya que este es un poco más alto.

—No tan deprisa —rió el chico— Baejin.

Jinyoung se sorprendió ante el apodo, en realidad así le decían en primaria, hace años que nadie lo llamaba así. Jinyoung se iba a dedicar a esquivarlo y seguir con su plan de huida pero Seunghun fue al mismo lado y luego al otro, lo que creo una danza ridícula que avergonzó a Jinyoung.

De algún modo el suspiro de frustración de Jinyoung hizo reír a Seunghun.

—Necesito irme, ¿Puedes moverte a la izquierda?

Enseguida dijo esto alguien pasó corriendo a su lado e hizo que la bebida que Seunghun llevaba en su mano terminara sobre la camisa de Jinyoung. Genial.

Jinyoung se quejó en voz baja y Seunghun se comenzó a disculpar, la escena estaba atrayendo miradas y era lo último que necesitaba Jinyoung, en ese momento levantó la mirada y vió que Jihoon y Woojin lo observaban, muy buena huida parece ser, enseguida vió como ambos comenzaban a caminar en su dirección y el pánico se apoderó de él. Tenía que huir pero el lugar estaba lleno, no había salida, su destino era ver qué pasaría después.

Miró a los chicos mientras sentía la presencia de Seunghun que por alguna razón no se había movido de su lado, seguramente porque no había a dónde moverse.

—Jinyoung, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Jihoon enseguida llegó a su periferia.

Si pudiera tener un poder ultra secreto de teletrasportación que apareciera en un momento inesperado, deseaba que este fuera el momento, lamentablemente la vida de Jinyoung no funciona así.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo unas gotas, ya iba de salida en realidad —se apresuró a decir mientras disimuladamente buscaba una salida con sus ojos, ayuda, lo que fuera, ¡Yonghee!

—Baejin —dijo repentinamente Seunghun— déjame ayudarte, vamos a salir por aquí —dijo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los otros chicos escucharan.

Repentinamente sintió como la mano de Seunghun tocaba la suya y su primer instinto fue alejarla, sin embargo vió la mirada de los otros dos que seguían los movimientos de Seunghun, entonces dejó que lo tomara de la mano. Su mano estaba calidad y se podía sentir un poco de su sudor pero no era tan horrible como a Jinyoung le hubiera gustado. Jinyoung hizo una reverencia rápida a los dos y se dejó guiar por Seunghun fuera de la casa.

Enseguida sintió que los dos ya no debían estar mirando volvió su mirada a su mano y con un poco de fuerza retiró su mano del alcance de Seunghun.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Seunghun lo miró y sonrió, esa estúpida sonrisa que Jinyoung no soporta porque es burlona y es la que siempre hacía cuando alguna travesura le había salido bien.

—Te salvé de esa situación tan incómoda, —dijo simplemente— de nada.

—No te pedí ayuda —respondió

—Oh pero tus ojos sí —le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza para estar al mismo exacto nivel.

—Debo entrar, Yonghee me estará esperando —dijo sin ganas de continuar esa conversación.

Seunghun rió en esa oportunidad.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo señalando a un lado donde Hyunsuk y Yonghee se encontraban. Ambos hablaban y se tomaban de las manos suavemente recostados sobre una de las paredes del exterior de la casa. ¿En qué momento habían logrado salir?

Un pequeño grito salió de su boca cuando vio que Hyunsuk media la distancia, listo para besar a Yonghee, A SU YONGHEE que probablemente no había besado nunca antes a nadie, la sensación de que estaba violando su privacidad lo atacó y se dió la vuelta nuevamente encarando a Seunghun que volvió a reír, maldita risa del demonio.

—Obviamente están ocupados —finalizó.

Jinyoung solo lo miró fijamente intentando descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo, no le llegó ninguna respuesta, tal vez porque Seunghun es cabeza hueca y no hay nada pasando por su mente o tal vez porque es alguien difícil de leer. Jinyoung igualmente no se quedaría con la duda.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste ahí atrás?

—Parecía que estabas necesitando ayuda —le respondió sin problema.

—No somos amigos, no hay ninguna razón desinteresada para ayudarme.

—Tal vez solo quería hacerlo, no sé —subió una ceja— ¿No querías que te ayudara?

Jinyoung entonces lo pensó y pues si quería ayuda, no necesariamente de Seunghun pero sí que estaba agradecido.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente.

—No hay de que ¿Un ex? —Jinyoung no esperaba una indagatoria, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba era la conversación más larga que los dos habrían tenido en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno ¿de quién más podrías estar huyendo en una fiesta de universitarios?

Bueno, tenía un punto.

—Mi ex y su actual novio.

—Auch —exclamó Seunghun riendo—. Menos mal te saqué de eso entonces.

Jinyoung asintió y decidió dar la conversación por finalizada hasta que Seunghun tomo el final de su camisa.

—Perdón por eso, déjame lavarla por ti, me la puedes dar en los dormitorios.

—Está bien, no fue tu culpa y es solo una mancha.

Al decir esto vio una sonrisa de Seunghun, una que ya había visto pero nunca dirigida a él, era un gesto de simpatía, distinto a la burlona de siempre.

En ese momento se dió cuenta que ambos estaban cerca, más cerca de lo socialmente aceptable en una conversación casual. Dió dos pasos para atrás y pudo ver como la sonrisa antes cálida se había vuelto pícara nuevamente, se arrepintió de haber pensado que el chico era simpático hace solo unos segundos.

—Bueno, ya que Yonghee está bien, me iré.

—Adiós —finalizó Seunghun cuando Jinyoung ya le había dado la espalda.

Jinyoung estava dibujando una sonrisa, sin rostro, eran distintos tipos de sonrisa, no era común que él dibujara con lápiz ya que el prefería el dibujo digital, pero repentinamente tuvo ganas de hacerlo a mano. Miró fijamente el resultado, eran distintas sonrisas pero era la misma dentadura, y Jinyoung pensaba que era muy linda. Yonghee entró entonces a su habitación.

—Voy a salir —anunció

—Emm ¿Suerte? —respondió Jinyoung sin dejar de mirar el papel. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad el otro de pedirle permiso o algo así?

—Me refiero a que saldré en una cita, con Hyunsuk, este fin de semana.

Jinyoung entonces lo miró y el chico parecía avergonzado, hace poco había sido la fiesta y en la noche Jinyoung se quejó porque Yonghee lo dejó volviendo solo a casa, aparte pudo escuchar claramente como Hyunsuk dejaba a Yonghee en la puerta. Desde entonces no volvieron a hablar de esa noche o de Hyunsuk hasta ahora.

—Felicitaciones Hee —le sonrió.

—Necesito que me ayudes —Jinyoung rió con eso— Nunca había tenido una cita antes...

—¿Con la ropa?

—No no, o bueno, tal vez, no sé, necesito que me digas que debo hacer...

—Pues ser tú mismo, definitivamente le gustas así que solo debes hacer lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora, está funcionando.

Yonghee no respondió nada y decidió permanecer en silencio a un lado. Claramente no se conformaría con eso. Jinyoung suspiró.

—Ponte algo lindo que resalte tus piernas, peinate el cabello para atrás, te hace ver más maduro, evita hablar mucho de matemáticas y tómalo de la mano cuando tengas oportunidad. Vayan a un lugar público es menos incómodo.

Yonghee asintió realmente tomando notas mentales de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? No he estado en tantas citas como para saberlo.

—Cualquier número es mayor a cero —respondió.

—Igualmente si me permites, creo que en serio le gustas, por la forma en la que te mira, no estés nervioso tal vez en este mismo momento está teniendo una conversación con su mejor amigo sobre lo mismo que nosotros.

Yonghee rió seguramente imaginando la escena.

—Si esto sale bien, deberíamos ir en una cita doble.

Jinyoung levantó una ceja.

—No tengo a nadie para una cita doble —retornó un poco molesto por el recuerdo de que está solo como un hongo.

—Le podemos decir a Seunghun.

Jinyoung entonces soltó el lápiz que aún sostenía.

—¿¡Que!? —gritó asustando un poco a su amigo que levantó las manos para calmarlo.

—Oye, oye, solo era una broma... Ya que los vi juntos el viernes...

—Eso... solo fue... no fue nada... o sea —tartamudeo— ¿Qué te hizo tener esa idea?

—Bueno, desde ese día estás en la luna y cuando hablaron estaban tan cerca que pensé que algo pasaba... Perdón.

Yonghee parecía realmente avergonzado de haberlo mencionado, como cuando tocas un tema delicado.

—No es para tanto Hee, solo me sorprende que hayas dicho su nombre antes que cualquier otro —intentó calmarlo.

—Sé que no te cae bien, no debí bromear con eso.

Jinyoung ahora estaba confundido.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no lo odio ni nada.

Con Yonghee nunca hablaban de Seunghun, Yonghee sabía que se conocían desde siempre pero realmente casi nunca lo mencionan, le parecía extraño que Yonghee pensara que le caía mal o algo así.

—Es solo repentino que lo mencionaras... —suspiró finalmente— ¿Quieres salir a comer o algo? —cambió el tema.

—Claro —sonrió su amigo— ¿Pizza?

Jinyoung sonrió y se alistó para salir, entonces Yonghee miró su dibujo.

—Tal vez no querrás escuchar esto —rió un poco— pero esa boca me recuerda a Seunghun.

—Nah —rió Jinyoung también.

—Bueno, iré por mi billetera —anunció antes de salir de la habitación.

Entonces Jinyoung miró sus dibujos y efectivamente no se parecía a la boca de Seunghun.

Era plenamente su sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung estaba confundido, desde ese día en la fiesta se encontraba muy confundido. La sonrisa de Seunghun no dejaba de aparecer por su cabeza y tenía inmensas ganas de verla de nuevo. Desde ese día que no veía a Seunghun, lo cual era normal porque, nuevamente, no compartían nada, solo el piso, lo cual enojaba a Jinyoung porque más de una vez esperó en el pasillo a ver si Seunghun salía, pero no sucedió en esas oportunidades.

No estaba seguro que significaba eso, ¿Tenía una especie de crush o algo así? ¿Por qué repentinamente ahora? Pero más importante que todo lo demás ¿Por qué Seunghun?

Jinyoung no tenía un tipo, la verdad muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido un crush. Luego de Jihoon el año anterior no había tenido más relaciones estables, había salido con un par de chicos pero eso quedaba en el olvido al poco tiempo, los chicos que le gustaban generalmente no le prestaban atención por lo que Jinyoung perdía el interés rápidamente. Si esto era un crush, Jinyoung esperaba que fuera fugas.

¿Entonces por qué se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Seunghun y Hyunsuk a punto de tocar la puerta?

Se arrepintió, ¿qué hacía ahí? Era una mala idea, para qué quería seguir alimentando esa extraña atracción, aparte que no era cualquiera, era Seunghun, el niño que conoce desde siempre ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? Jinyoung estaba muy confundido y mientras peleaba con su yo interno, alguien abrió la puerta.

Seunghun lo miró sorprendido, estaba claro que no espera verlo. Tenía una bolsa de basura en su mano y estaba vestido casual.

—Baejin, hola —dijo finalmente luego de una larga pausa en la que los dos debieron quedarse pasmados— ¿Necesitas algo? —sonrió finalmente.

Oh esa maldita sonrisa, Jinyoung tenía ganas de subir su mano para taparla de su vista como si de el molesto sol se tratara.

—Toma —le ofreció la camisa que siempre había llevado en su mano, la misma de el día de la fiesta, aún manchada por la bebida de Seunghun.

El chico la miró confundido hasta que recordó.

—¿Aún no la lavas? —preguntó realmente sorprendido—. Han pasado semanas.

—No he tenido tiempo —retornó rápidamente Jinyoung —y dijiste que la lavarias, así que te la traje.

—Ok... pero no habías tocado... —reaccionó Seunghun luego de quedarse callado un segundo.

—Claro que sí toqué —mintió rápidamente Jinyoung.

Seunghun asintió lentamente seguramente pensando que no había escuchado.

—Vale —dijo finalmente tomando la camisa en sus manos y rozando sin intención la mano de Jinyoung en el proceso.

—Cuando la tenga lista te la dejaré en casa —sonrió, maldita sea.

Entró rápidamente para dejar la camisa en una cesta y luego volver a salir.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó luego de algunos segundos en los que Jinyoung no se movió de la puerta.

Jinyoung se percató y estaba apunto de hacer su retirada cuando Hyunsuk entró a la escena.

—Hunnie, tengo hambre —se quejó haciendo pucherito mientras llegaba a la puerta desde la habitación. Entonces vió a Jinyoung— Oh, hola —dijo tímidamente.

Dios, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto Jinyoung? Debió lavar sus cosas y nunca más volver a pensar en Seunghun.

Jinyoung asintió para responder el saludo, listo para comenzar, nuevamente, su retirada.

—Vamos a comer hamburguesas —dijo Hyunsuk— ¿Quieres venir?

Jinyoung miró al chico sorprendido pero no tan sorprendido como lo estaba mirando Seunghun. Listo para mentir y decir que estaba ocupado o que ya había comido Seunghun habló primero.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó dudosamente, muy inseguro, seguramente esperando una respuesta negativa— Son muy buenas —dijo finalmente sonriendo.

—Yo… —la boca de Jinyoung actuó más rápido que su cerebro, ¿o era su "corazón" hablando? Que cursi— Si dices que son tan buenas.

Seunghun nuevamente no podía ocultar la sorpresa de su mirada, Jinyoung lo miró fijamente esperando otra reacción pero Seunghun solo sonrió, basta por favor.

—Listo, vamos rápido a tirar eso —dijo Hyunsuk mirando la bolsa que aún cargaba Seunghun— muero de hambre —anunció saliendo de la habitación y liderado la caminata.

Así fue como Jinyoung terminó sentado junto a los dos chicos en un pequeño restaurante de hamburguesas cerca del campus, ya había ido con Yonghee una vez y la verdad no le habían parecido tan buenas.

—Pide esta —le dijo Seunghun interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y señalando una hamburguesa en el menú— es la mejor —sonrió.

Debería parar de sonreír pensó Jinyoung.

Hyunsuk y Seunghun comenzaron a hablar y bromear, hablaron de profesores y otros estudiantes por lo que Jinyoung entendía las bromas y a veces reía con las ocurrencias de Hyunsuk que realmente no se callaba, hablaba muy rápido pero era gracioso y muy tierno, Yonghee tenía buen gusto.

Cuando llegaron las hamburguesas Seunghun esperó a que Jinyoung probara la suya, que a decir verdad si era muy buena, tal vez había pedido la incorrecta la otra vez, o tal vez era solo porque Seunghun le había dicho... que cursi, otra vez.

—Realmente es muy buena —dijo Jinyoung sonriendo.

Parece ser que esto tomó fuera de base a Seunghun que lo miró sorprendido, nuevamente.

—Nunca te había visto así —dijo de repente y Jinyoung lo miró confundido— o sea si te he visto sonreír, pero nunca a mí —rió un poco.

Jinyoung no esperaba esa respuesta para nada. Mantuvo la mirada con Seunghun hasta que el otro la retiró y comenzó a comer.

Hacer que ese "crush" creciera no era muy inteligente de su parte pero no podía evitar sentir cosas en el estómago mientras veía a Seunghun comer con la punta de las orejas un poco sonrojadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction también fue publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.  
> Mi primer fic de CIX y probablmente el primero de muchos.


End file.
